


Turn of Events

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It as a mission in the land of Mist that it had donned on Kakashi that he was love. It wasn’t a moment where you're having a romantic moment when it happened. It wasn’t something that someone mentions that you realize it. It wasn't a sudden crime of passion.





	Turn of Events

It as a mission in the land of Mist that it had donned on Kakashi that he was love. It wasn’t a moment where you're having a romantic moment when it happened. It wasn’t something that someone mentions that you realize it. It wasn't a sudden crime of passion 

 

His ANBU squad had finished their mission. The other two had headed back to the Leaf as Kakashi had decided to head back slower, an excuse to read his book as he did so, his mask shifted to the side of his face. 

 

It was there that he heard fighting nearby. Going to see because he sensed a very familiar chakra of one Maito Gai. Going to a tree he settled down hiding to watch as Gai’s team fought against some Shinobi. From what he could see they were criminals. 

 

At sixteen Kakashi had gotten into the habit of watching another shinobi fighting, sometimes copying their Jutsu to use later. He pitted anyone getting a straight one punch form Gai. The older Shinobi had gotten thick with muscles over the past few years of them getting into their teens. 

 

Never one to admit it but Kakashi was a bit irked when Gai had made it two inches taller than him. He pretended it wasn’t a big deal at first until he noticed that Gai was not only taller but the muscle gain had made him slightly jealous. 

 

His own body had muscle not doubt but he had always been lithe, his dad had been but whereas he had more of runners body while Gai looked like a bodybuilder. Snorting at this reminder when Gai cheered at their youthful victory he thought about leaving. 

 

However, his snort had singled his hiding spot even with him repressing his Chakra. Suddenly Gai appeared out of nowhere with ungodly speed, later Kakashi would know this was one of the gates, and a fist barely missed him, he felt the brush by his cheek and ear his eyes wide, both of them as he looked up at Gai in shock as suddenly he was airly he large tree being punched clean off the ground. 

 

It that moment seeing Gai in this state, his glare that turned quickly into surprise before a smile as he grabbed Kakashi mid-air twisting them so he landed with the smaller teen in his arms as he laughed loudly grinning. 

 

Kakashi just hang there in his arms looking up at Gai eye wide as his heart suddenly warmed grateful that his mask hid his face as he felt his cheeks started to turn pink, heart picking up speed before he remembered himself jumping out of his arms and saying some sassy to Gai who laughed giving a thumbs up. 

 

Later for once, Kakashi started stalking Gai instead of the other way around. 

 

Hey, it was a start.


End file.
